In computing devices, processors are placed in sockets which are soldered onto a substrate. In some cases, when a person or machine places a processor in a socket incorrectly or with too much force there can be damage to the socket contacts that may require the motherboard to be replaced. Damage to sockets can be costly and time consuming to a computer manufacturing operation.